Heir to The Pure Ones: Crimson Feathers
by NightWolf1159
Summary: Eusi, a black barn owl is the daughter of Metalbeak and the heir to the throne. Trained by Nyra as a killer and wanting to know who her true mother is, will now face the difficult from falling in love with a particular red, orange barn owl. She will experience adventure and danger along the way to be the new leader of the Pure Ones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Day of the Hatching**_

Excitement and anxiety it was in St. Aegolius. And it was about the arrival of an hatchling... This no ordinary hatchling this will be the child of the leader of The Pure Ones, Metalbeak. He was a huge terrifiying Greater Sooty owl, his feathers were dark black as night, his right eye is yellow and his left eye is white like as if he is blind in that eye. He wears a silver-greyish metal helmet with a golden sharp metal beak attached to the helmet so that it was covering his missing beak. He wore grey and golden battle claws that were sharp and made of metal. Metalbeak was waiting, and looking at egg expecting the it to hatch and he was starting to become anxious and Nyra was beside him becoming anxious as well. Nyra is the mate of Metalbeak, she is Abla General of St. Aegolius. And she is a beautiful barn owl with snow white and light brown feathers, her eyes were blue and brown around the pupil. On the sides of her eyes there is a short streak of red feathers, and a long, short curled red feathers that goes from above her peach coloured beak to the curves of her heart shaped face. The tips of her tail, wings' feathers are red. Both of them watched the egg anxiously that was laying on a nest.

_Crack! Crack, Crack!_

Metalbeak's head jerked up a bit so did Nyra's seeing cracks of the egg formed. And they both heard another few cracks of the egg breaking and more cracks appeared then... the egg broke and there sitting on the nest was an owl hatchling. Around it layed broken pieces of the egg, Nyra looked closely that the hatchling and saw how it's body looked feminine. "It's a female, my lord. What are you going to name her?" Nyra asked, looking at Metalbeak curiously while he stared at the hatchling. The hatchling had black feathers and amber eyes, Metalbeak knew that the hatchling was a barn owl like it's mother. "Eusi... Eusi will be her name." Metalbeak answered a few minutes later, Nyra looked at Eusi with a smile and said "Yes. She will be a great leader like you my lord and a true Pure One." Metalbeak looked at Nyra then looked back at Eusi with love in his eyes. This is the beginning of a new beginning, the story and life of Eusi, daughter of Metalbeak and heir of The Pure Ones.

_**Author's note: Just to let you readers know that Nyra isn't Eusi's mother, so her real mother identity is unknown. Sorry that this chapter was short. I don't own The Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole characters except Eusi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Meeting Kludd**_

6 Weeks Later

_**Eusi's Pov**_

I was flying with Nyra and two Pure One soldiers to go to where all the owlets would be dropped off at. Several new soldiers will come so will many new pickers. Since I'm the heir to The Pure Ones, I was to be trained early and to be experienced in flying and combat. I was different from many of The Pure Ones and it was because my feathers were black as night but there was a few brown feathers. My claws and beak were black, my heart shaped face has pure white feathers. My eyes are amber with a hint of red in them. I groaned annoyed for I could hear many complaining owlets on how The Pure Ones are not they're family, wanting to go home and they didn't want to serve The Pure Ones.

_Screech!_

Nyra sure knows how to silence owlets and get their attention. The Pure Ones went ahead of me and Nyra then they landed on a pole that was standing and it was attached to a rock. I let Nyra go ahead of me, she flew over the heads of the owlets and landed on the rock's flat surface. She folded her wings, turned around and looked at the owlets standing tall. Then I decided to let out a screech of my own...

_Screech!_

Now that I have the all of the owlets attention, I flew down and curled my wings a bit then straightened them and flew above the heads of the owlets. And landed beside Nyra not hitting her with my my wings, I then folded my wings and turned around and stood tall looking at the owlets with a glare. Few of them were in awe, most of them were frightened. Some owlets were about my age, while the rest were younger and couldn't fly. One male Barn owl was looking at me with so much awe and I ignored him but I watched him closely when he was noticing I was looking at him. He has orange, yellow and red feathers while his heart shaped has white feathers. There was two scars across his left eye, one scar down across his right eye and there was another scar on his face. On the middle of his head, his feathers were sticking up and his beak was peach coloured. And lastly his eyes, they were red and had a bit of orange in them, I started to realise I was staring at him and payed attention to Nyra and looked at every owlet. "I am Nyra, Ablah General of St. Aegolius and mate to the Lord High Tyto. Beside me is Eusi, Pure One soldier soon to be 2nd Ablah General of St. Aegolius and daughter of the Lord High Tyto." Nyra said proudly and seriously, I stood proudly while Nyra continued, "I know right now you miss your families. But soon enough you will understand The Pure Ones are your new family."

"The Pure Ones are not our family. Let us go!" An female Elf owl said, looking scared as she hopped a bit to the front. I glared at her deadly, "She's right. Let us go!" A young male Barn owl said, as walked forward a bit to the front. I growled looking at them both with a deadly glare and narrowed my eyes, I then flew down fast and landed in front of them and folded my wings, other owlets backed off except the two who shouted out. "What's this?" I asked, standing tall glaring deadly at the Elf owl, as she cowered backing away a bit looking frantic and more frightened. "Tyto, don't waste your time. Don't soil your feathers!" I said impatiently. Then the Barn owl who shouted out, stood beside the Elf owl and said bravely, "You leave her be." I then looked at him and smirked. "Oh, a spirited little Tyto. How touching. You and your patch of felt will stay together, then." I said with malice, I looked away a bit and looked at them with anger and a glare. "As pickers!" I shouted, the young Barn owl gasped while I looked away and felt a gust of wind, and I knew Nyra was beside me. I then zoned out for a bit, then I heard the young Barn owl saying about his brother and I looked interested so did Nyra.

"Oh? Where's he?" Nyra asked, looking around and the young Barn owl looked straight at another Barn owl, "Kludd!" he shouted. Then I heard a quiet gasp behind me and Nyra, I turned around and so did Nyra then I realised that this was the Barn owl staring at me with awe. 'Kludd that's an interesting name.' I thought and both me and Nyra walked slowly towards him then stopped in front of him. "Owlet, that one says you're his brother. Would you like to join him?" asked Nyra, Kludd glared at the Barn owl who was his brother then looked away breaking eye contact with his brother. "I didn't think so." Nyra said looking at Kludd's brother, smiling proudly and I smiled proudly as well still looking at Kludd and his brother kept on shouting for him as he was forced by a Pure One owl to go to where all owlets who were chosen to pickers. "Now, there's a soldier." I said with pride, looking at Kludd then he turned his head to look at me with a look of determination and focus.

Most owlets were chosen to be a picker and was sent to be moon blinked while seven owlets were chosen to be soldiers that included Kludd. "Eight of you are chosen to be soldiers of The Pure Ones. Right now you all need rest and tomorrow training will begin, Pure One soldiers will escort you to the hollows where you all will be staying in and they will escort you all to where you will be training at. Now go and rest, you will need energy for the training." Nyra said as she looked at them with pride, "Eusi, come." and then Nyra spreaded her wings and flew back to the hollow, I then spreaded my wings and flew after her when I got to my hollow which was near to Nyra and Metalbeak's hollow. I landed inside my hollow then I folded my wings and walked towards my nest, and sat on it then I closed my eyes falling asleep.

**_Author's note: Now Eusi's a soldier in this chapter when 6 weeks had passed and finally meets Kludd. What's going to happen in the next chapter when training starts? You just have to wait and see until the next time I post another chapter. I don't own The Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole except Eusi my OC._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter_ 3 Training and Getting to Know Each Other_**

**_Eusi's Pov_**

I woke up from my peaceful sleep and stood up then walked away from my nest. I flew out of my hollow going outside to go hunting and while I was looking for food, I knew that the new soldiers will be having their meal now and once they have eaten they will be escorted by Pure One soldiers to go to the room they will be training in. I heard a squeeking noise and dived to where I heard the squeeking noise was coming from, I saw a mouse scurrying about searching for food I then opened my claws out and spreaded my wings open to glide and caught the mouse in my claws. I flew to a nearest rock that had flat surface and landed folding my wings after I landed, knowing that the mouse is paralysed from being caught so I let go of the mouse and bended down and ate the mouse.

* * *

I was flying to the area where the new soldiers were to be trained. As I flew more I saw Nyra standing a rock that had a flat surface and eight owlets were near the ledge paying close attention to Nyra's speech, I flew fast and landed beside Nyra, then folded my wings and turned around facing the new eight soldiers. They looked at me surprised and cautious but all except two, Kludd and a male Tasmanian Barn owl were both looking at me with awe. Then they all looked back at Nyra paying close attention while I watched and listened, "Now prove your greatness and rise." Nyra said encouragingly. Then they started flapping their wings rising off the ground, Kludd and the Tasmanian Barn owl were both high. "Higher!" Nyra demanded, and they all started flapping fast and the Tasmanian Barn owl was smirking smugly at Kludd for he was higher than him, then Kludd glared at him and had a determined look in his eye and started to flap faster and harder now Kludd was getting higher. "HIGHER!" Nyra shouted, Kludd was higher than all of the new soldiers and then Nyra shouted, "That's enough! Land!" And they all landed back on the ground, then the training continued and Kludd was determined and focused on the trainings.

Finally. The test to see how much the new soldiers have improved and presented to my father, Metalbeak. "Now, the best of you the fittest and the most brilliant. I will present to the Lord High Tyto." Nyra said proudly, as she opened a small cage with her claws and the cage had a small blue bird was in it and grabbed it with her claws. "So let's see how much you've improved as fliers, as fighters." Nyra said, as she threw the blue bird and it started flying past Kludd and the Tasmanian Barn owl, then they both glanced at each other then looked at Nyra smirking, "Well?" Nyra asked, looking at them smirking. Then they all moved quickly screeching and started flying after the bird, Kludd and the Tasmanian Barn owl were ahead of the other soldiers. I started flying and watched both of them, and Kludd surprised by dodging a rock that nearly hit his face and throwing a pole with a flag attached it at the other soldiers, making them smack into the flag. Kludd started flying faster after the Tasmanian Barn owl who had nearly caught the blue bird, Kludd then slammed into him opening his claws out and caught the blue bird then he landed on the ground folding his wings and was breathing heavily a bit and I landed behind him. "Well done. You've shown exceptional obedience and discipline. My father will be most pleased by your progess." I said proudly, walking around him and I stopped and faced him as I looked at him with pride while he looked back at me with awe, I glanced at the blue bird he was holding in his claws with his left leg up as if to give it to me. "Hm. Tell me, does your brother have similar potential as a flier?" I asked as I backed away a bit, watching as he snapping out of his reverie and threw the bird putting his leg down as it flew away. "Who, Soren?" Kludd asked, I then nodded, "No. H-he fell out of the tree when he was still a hatchling. He's lame." He said as he looked at the ground with hatred thinking about his brother. I then chuckled knowing that he was lying about his brother falling out of the tree, "Oh, Kludd, you mustn't confuse praise for license. Never lie to me." I said looking at him seriously, as he looked up at me in awe then looked at the ground as if thinking about something but still listening. "For the Lord High Tyto, we need as many strong fliers as we can find." I said as I started walking then paused and then said, "Come, let's tell your brother what rewards there are for those who recognize their true family." then I continued walking again, he followed after me and walked faster to catch up with me and slowed down when he was beside me.

"You know I was quite impressed by your flying back there and the way you held determination and focus in your eyes. It was mesmerising." I said, looking at him proudly.

"Thank you. I wanted to prove to you and Nyra that I want to become a part of The Pure Ones and mostly to impress you." Kludd said, looking at me proudly and smirking.

"You know I have a feeling that you are going to be part of The Pure Ones one day and you might be in the higher ranks." I said, smiling at him.

"You really think so?" Kludd asked, looking at me shocked and I nodded then he smiled happily at me.

"So do you hate your young brother cause you seem to hate him so much. Why do you hate him?" I asked, looking curiously at him.

"Because he is best at everything than me and I don't get great approvals of doing branching. He always say that the guardians are real and always dream of being one. He is a show off. And when I asked my da that he ever seen a Guardian and his answer was 'Kludd, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real. It's like feeling something with your gizzard. You know, through our gizzards the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what's right.' Anyway forget about that. Why are The Pure Ones called well 'The Pure Ones'?" He asked, looking interested.

"Well we are called The Pure Ones because we are tytos and there are lots of tytos out there, well The Pure Ones only need tyto owls but the pickers can be other species but there are some tytos who are pickers. And remember this Kludd, weakness is for the lower species never for us. You want to know why Kludd?" I asked, looking at him smirking and he nodded. "It's because we are tytos." I said proudly. Then it was silent when we were walking slowly and I had the feeling Kludd was going to ask me a question. So I waited for him to ask.

"So umm... How long have you been here?" Kludd asked looking at me.

"Well actually, I was born here." I replied, and looked at him.

"You were born here and is Nyra your mother because she said she is the mate of the Lord High Tyto and you are his daughter. So is Nyra your mother?" He asked curiously.

"No, no she isn't my mother. My real mother's identity is unknown and my father didn't know what happened to her." I replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He said quickly.

"No that's alright and follow Nyra, she will take you to your brother. I need to go see my father." I said smiling at him, and he smiled back at me then he flew to where Nyra was waiting for him. I then turned to a different direction and I started to flap my wings then I flew outside, flying back to my hollow and when I got to my hollow I went to my nest and sat down on it and closed my eyes to have a nap.

**Author's Note**: **They are starting to get to know each other a bit more. Will they become friends? Well you have to wait and find out in the next chapter! I don't own The Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole only my OC, Eusi.**


End file.
